Uzumaki Menma
Uzumaki Menma (うずまきメンマ) is a character that appears in Naruto Shippuden movie 6 as the main villain. He is the son of Kushina and Minato in the alternate universe of Konohagakure, thus making him the "Uzumaki Naruto" of that world. He is also the jinchuriki of Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails (黒九尾). Background Menma was born as the son of his world's version of Minato and Kushina. However, unlike Naruto, the events of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha never occurred, and Menma got to have Minato and Kushina in his life. He had a stable and loving childhood with his parents. He enrolled into the Ninja Academy and became a genin and then a chunin. At some point, the Black Nine-Tails was removed from Kushina and sealed inside Menma, who later mastered its power. For unknown reasons, Menma became a missing-nin. Though this was knownably something fairly recent. Since both Menma's parents and friends were unaware that he had left the village, and that Naruto had took Menma's place in Konoha. In addition, Menma kidnapped shinobi with unique abilities, which attracted attention from other villages and deemed him as an S-ranked criminal. He soon met Uchiha Obito who tells him all about his Eye of the Moon Plan, and agreed to help him. From there, targeting the jinchuriki of his world, Menma killed his reality's Yugito Nii. Personality Menma is described as Ambitious to master different techniques, and wants to dominate the world, including the fact that he doesn't show any emotions when trying to kill someone. Also he is shown to be arrogant, and likes to belittle Sakura during their first encounter. He attacked and kidnapped Haruno Sakura as bait to lure Uzumaki Naruto, since he knew that she is important to him. He even hated the dark hatred of Kurama's feelings that he sensed in Naruto, which he admitted to Naruto when the latter was battling him. Apparently all this personality is caused by the hatred of Kurama. Appearance Menma looks virtually identical to Naruto, though his blond hair has become black as a result of merging with Obito, and he wears it in a longer and more shaggy-looking style, similar to his father's. He also has darker and more feral-looking whisker marks, and dark circles under his eyes. When initially appearing as the mysterious "Masked Man," he wore a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-gray robe with gray lining and a fur collar, and a tattered gray-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. After revealing his identity he discarded the robe and mask, beneath which he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals Abilities A missing-nin and S-ranked criminal, Menma is considered a highly dangerous ninja, able to effortlessly defeat other jinchuriki like Nii Yugito as well as several of Konohagakure's top-level ninja. While mainly seen letting his Nine Masked Beasts do the direct fighting, Menma showed considerable taijutsu prowess. Against several of Naruto's clones, he quickly dispatched them. Even against Naruto in Sage Mode, Menma's raw strength combined with his tailed beast's chakra was great enough to easily catch Naruto's punch and throw him about. As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Menma is blessed with remarkable stamina and an equally powerful life-force, granting him tremendous vitality and an immensely long potential lifespan. After being possessed by Obito, Menma gained a Sharingan in his right eye and access of many of its abilities, including Tobi's Kamui for teleportation and intangibility. Jinchriki Powers As the jinchuruki of the Black Nine-Tails, Menma possesses vast reserves of especially strong chakra. Unlike Uzumaki Naruto, he lacks the seal that restrains the Black Nine-Tails, allowing it to greatly augment his power. Although he doesn't display any kind of tailed beast transformations, he is able to completely unleash the fox, using it in a manner similar to a summon. Menma's hatred has allowed him to bond with, and better control the Black Nine-Tails. He is able to create and control living entities composed of its chakra, which are known as the Nine Masked Beasts. Menma also shows the ability to sense negative emotions, able to detect the strong hatred of Kurama inside Naruto. Ninjutsu Menma's abilities are essentially the same as Naruto's, and he has developed dark versions of Naruto's signature techniques called Spiralling Ring and Great Spiralling Ring, but unlike his counterpart, Menma can perform them without the use of shadow clones. He also has an ability to blast away targets and repel enemy attacks. He was able to counter a Sage Mode-powered punch through the use of a mysterious technique that created a dark aura that increased his strength to obscurity. He can also fly about freely in the sky. Taijutsu Menma is a major user of Taijutsu being able to stop a punch from Naruto in Sage Mode with one hand. He was also able to defeat more than three of Naruto's shadow clones as he approached this with great speed. He showed his physical strength by throwing several of his opponents and kicks them in different areas during their battle. It has also seen that when a dark aura surrounds Menma, he becomes stronger and being able to pick up Naruto with one hand and hold throw the latter into the air. Film Appearances Naruto Shippuuden movie 6 After meeting Uchiha Obito, Menma enters Konoha and attack the Hokage's office with his Nine Masked Beasts and asks for the Red Moon Scroll. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura then arrived and realised that he was the masked man Tsunade was talking about, and that he is plotting with Obito. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, kidnapping the latter to exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying the area of Konoha and leaves. As Naruto arrives, he attacks him and asked for the Red Moon Scroll once again. He then summoned up his Nine Masked Beasts and tries to kill Naruto but is stopped by the Akatsuki. He then starts to fight Naruto himself and clashes his Spiralling Ring with Naruto's Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Upon doing so destroys his mask and reveals himself to be Naruto's counterpart and the real Menma. He then called forth his defeated Nine Masked Beasts and merges them to summon the Black Nine-Tails. As Menma overwhelms Naruto, the Nine-Tails berates Naruto for being defeated by a fake, however, not wanting to be trapped into a world controlled by Obito, it offered a truce to fight their adversaries together, to which Naruto complies. As the fight comes to an end, Naruto and Menma exchange their final blows and Naruto knocks Menma out. Obito then takes control of Menma's body and personally begins to extract the Nine-Tails out of Naruto. Naruto then tries to use the Red Moon Scroll but fails as Obito cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Obito's Sharingan. As the Nine-Tails was beginning to be extracted, Sakura steps in and stops the extraction. Naruto then gets up and defeats the controlled Menma, similar to how Minato defeated Obito. Obito leaves Menma's body and proceeds to fight Naruto and Sakura before falling back into their reality. Minato and Kushina then arrived and quickly checks upon Menma, who reverts back to his original state. Naruto and Sakura then transport back to their original world after saying their goodbyes. Quotes *(Summoning the Nine Masked Beasts) "Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts!". Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Hatake Kakashi Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Hyuga Neji Rock Lee Tenten Nara Shikamaru Yamanaka Ino Akiminichi Choji Sai Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Kushina Jiraiya Maito Gai Tsunade Shizune Uchiha Obito Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Real World Counterpart) *Uzumaki Kushina (Alternite Timeline Mother) *Namikaze Minato (Alternite Timeline Father) *Jiraiya (Alternite Timeline God Father/dead) *Uchiha Sasuke (Alternite Timeline Best Friend) *Hyuga Hinata (Alternite Timeline Love Interest) Trivia *"Menma" is the name of a Japanese condiment which is also found in ramen. This is a parallel to where Naruto's name originates. *During the conceptual phase of production he was only known as the Masked Man (仮面の男) and Black Naruto (黒ナルト); the name Uzumaki Menma was decided at a later point. *His surname was first officially confirmed to be Uzumaki in a Studio Pierrot production blog entry. *Studio Pierrot's production blog suggests that while Naruto took after Kushina, Menma's personality may have once been similar to Minato's. *Menma is the only Genjutsu World counterpart whose name is different from his real self. *A reason for Menma being the only character that has a different name in the Genjutsu World could be that the naruto condiment in Naruto's ramen became replaced with the menma condiment a little before Naruto was sent to the Genjutsu World. *The point where Menma uses his Great Spiralling Ring to destroy most of Konoha is similar to Pain's attack on Konoha. His methods of combat also greatly resemble Pain's more than Naruto's, relying on the Nine Masked Beasts in similar fashion to the Six Paths of Pain (though it can be meant to be similar to Shadow Clone Technique instead), as well as using a technique very similar to the Shinra Tensei. *Menma is the only counterpart to interact with the original, as Naruto and Sakura were the only two to enter the Genjutsu World and Sakura's counterpart was displaced into the real world, as depicted in "Road to Sakura." *Menma's name rhymes with the elite Konoha shinobi, Shiranui Genma. *Menma shares the same Japanese voice actress (Junko Takeuchi) as his real world counterpart. Memna is similar to Uzumaki Naruto in many ways. *Both have the same appearance. *Both have Kurama sealed within them. *Both have the same Birthday. *Both have the same Personality. *Both have the same parents. *Both are 16 years old. *Both have the same voice. *Both have the same Japanese voice actress, Junko Takeuchi. *Both fight one another in the Genjutsu world. *Both remain in their own world at the end of the film. *Both are reunited with the one person that cares about them. (For Menma : Minato and Kushina. For Naruto : Umino Iruka) *Both are the love interest of Hyuga Hinata. *Both have the same fighting style. *Both have the same techniques. *Both have Jiraiya as their Godfather. *Both meet for the first time in the climax of the film. *Both used Kurama to battle one another in the film. *Both see Obito in ghost form throughout the whole film. *Both refer to Obito as Madara or Tobi. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Junko Takeuchi *'English' : N/A all information on Uzumaki Menma is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Menma_Uzumaki Gallery Rtn kushina and naruto.png|Menma as an Infant. Menma's family.jpg|Menma during his Ninja Academy entrance Ceremony. 554044.jpg|Menma with his mother. 554042.jpg|Menma celebrating his 12th Birthday. 651181.jpg|Menma's first appearance. 936596 577076755643837 547548721 n.png|Menma with Uchiha Obito. 644727 577077828977063 1792389110 n.png|Menma's version of Rasenshuriken. 537838 577078795643633 1250108945 n.png|Menma vs Naruto 3500 525413720810141 242344448 n.jpg|Menma battling Naruto. 644760.jpg|Menma being unmasked by Naruto. Menma Unmasked.png|Menma reveals himself to Naruto. 485519 577078875643625 884375043 n.png|Menma telling Naruto that he can sense Kurama's hatred inside of the latter. 936829 577078938976952 1245487525 n.png|Menma telling Naruto that he dislikes the fact that they are the same. 401201 577079438976902 2004045071 n.png|Menma battling Naruto with the Black Kurama. 298288 577079935643519 1333650889 n.png|Menma being seen Unconscious. 379849 577080112310168 1313352278 n.png|Menma with the Sharingan. 431888 577080685643444 354542095 n.png|Menma being defeat by Naruto. True Menma.png|Menma being free of Obito's hatred. Category:Characters Category:Males